<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Waiting Room by megumiai30</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27280984">Waiting Room</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/megumiai30/pseuds/megumiai30'>megumiai30</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>What Family Is [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Assassination Classroom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Family Fluff, Parenthood</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 16:41:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,025</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27280984</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/megumiai30/pseuds/megumiai30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Kayano is met with some suprise guests while she's guilt-strucken because she wasn't able to care for her son on his birthday.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kayano Kaede/Shiota Nagisa</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>What Family Is [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1987549</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Waiting Room</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hey, everyone, Megumiai30 here with a new fanfic of the series 'What Family Is'. This time I've got a story about the Nagikae couple, and I hope you enjoy!</p><p>Megumiai30</p><p>-Keep yourselves safe during this time of global pandemic!</p><p>Kayano and Nagisa are 45, Juri is 20, and Nobuto's 17 in this fic!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kayano looked at her cell phone once more and tilted her head back to lean on the chair that she was sitting on. It was her son’s birthday and she wanted to do something for him, but it looks like that wasn’t the case.</p><p>She had completely forgot about a shooting today of a variety program and apologetically left the house, hastily preparing a cake for her beloved(only) son. She took a deep breath out. Her children were used to these things: After all, it had been twenty-one years since she married the love of her life Nagisa, had Juri twenty years ago, and Nobuto seventeen years ago…already??</p><p>Kayano chuckled. Time flies, and she looked down at her hands to see some wrinkles embedded in them, and she remembered her husband having some gray hairs mixed with his natural blue when she saw him in their shared bed…</p><p>She sighed. Even though she knew her family was used to her busy schedule, she hated to ditch them like this. She had apologized to her son about it to which he had reacted like this,</p><p>“It’s okay kaasan! I’m used to it. I know you wanted to do a lot for me, but it’s okay!” He had replied to her with a cheerful smile.</p><p>She frowned. How many times did she do that in order for her children to get used to it? She took a look at her cell phone until she put it down and closed her eyes. She suddenly felt hands cover them and a voice asking, “Guess who?”</p><p>Kayano panicked, not anyone was allowed in the waiting room, let alone the broadcast studio itself. But she reviewed the voice that talked to her, thinking about it. It sounded really familiar to her. A voice that was deep, but not deep enough for her tastes, and the hands felt like they were from a tall body.</p><p>She asked, “Nobu-kun?”</p><p>Said boy laughed and released his hands from his mother’s eyes and yelled, “Surprise!”</p><p>Kayano looked in the mirror to see her son, daughter and husband all behind her, the latter being shorter than the former two.</p><p>Kayano felt her eyes tear up. “You guys…” She turned back and threw herself into a hug with her family.</p><p>Juri and Nobuto laughed, and Nagisa smiled fondly, patting his wife’s head. After they let go she asked curiously, “How are you guys here?”</p><p>“Well, tousan suggested that we celebrate my birthday with you…” Nobuto started.</p><p>“So, Nobu-kun canceled his date with Shinobu…” Juri continued with a mischievous look.</p><p>“And I ordered some sushi and finished making that cake you were making.” He said, pointing to the cake and sushi that they had packed, now set on the table.</p><p>“How did you come in?” She asked, puzzlingly.</p><p>“We snuck in!” Juri replied.</p><p>“What??” Kayano asked in shock.</p><p>Nagisa winked, “I pulled some strings. After all, I doubt that your manager would refuse us this one favor since we are your family, are we not?” He raised his eyebrows playfully, making all of them laugh.</p><p>Kayano chuckled herself, “Yeah, I guess so.” She took a look to see her family, the family which was granted to her by Kami-sama after her mother and father, and sister had been taken away.</p><p>“Thanks for coming, Ri-chan, Nobu-kun, and anata…” She whispered that last word out softly, and Nagisa gave her a kiss on the cheek.</p><p>Juri and Nobuto made fake retching noises to the couple’s amusement.</p><p>“But, I think I’ll have to enjoy this with you guys after this shooting because we’re live in fifteen minutes. Oh, and before I forget,” Kayano got on her tiptoes and Nobuto leaned a little downward for his mother. His mother kissed him on the cheek and smiled, “Happy birthday, Nobuto. You are the best son any mother could ever hope for and I wouldn’t have it any other way.”</p><p>Nobuto hugged his mother in response, “Thank you…mama…”</p><p>“Mama?” Juri exclaimed questionably. He hadn’t called her that since they were young.</p><p>Nobuto stuck out his tounge and Nagisa led them to the sofa. “Well then, Akari, we’ll be waiting. So don’t worry and do your stuff.” He gave her a quick kiss on the lips and she wanted to return it with equal passion until the writer came in with the manager.</p><p>“Mase-san, I just wanted to let you know about some last…minute….” The writer blushed in embarrassment and apologized, “I’m so sorry! Was I bothering you with that…gentleman there?”</p><p>The writer took a step back until Kayano approached her with a blush of her own, “No, no! It’s okay. I was just talking to my husband.”</p><p>Her manager snickered softly, knowing of her relationship with her husband and family.</p><p>“So, what is it?” Kayano asked the writer.</p><p>“Actually, this might be improvising, but would you like to introduce your wonderful family during the last part of today’s show??” The writer suggested, looking at Juri and Nobuto, whom she realized looked just like the couple that kissed in front of her eyes.</p><p>“Oh, um…” Kayano hesitated. She looked back at her family who came up to her for support.</p><p>Juri answered, “We’d be honored to. After all, our mother has done more for us than you think!”</p><p>“Yup! She’s the best mom anyone could ask for.” Nobuto remarked, adding to his sister’s remark.</p><p>“And the best wife.” Nagisa had wrapped his arm around her waist and the writer squealed, “Great! I’ll tell the director! Thank you!”</p><p>Kayano hugged them once more with tears in her eyes, “You guys, thank you…”</p><p>“No prob.” Nagisa replied.</p><hr/><p>“Now, I’d like to introduce my family, the people who are always with me, on my side, and support me from the sidelines!” Kayano announced and Nagisa, Juri and Nobuto appeared to the applause of the audience who looked in awe as they saw that since the children took after their parents, they were beautiful and handsome, and the husband himself was handsome.</p><p>They got to know soon enough, that the family was a harmonious one that anyone would want to be a part of.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>